Many enterprises have expansive cloud networks wherein a large number of devices utilize shared cloud components. To provide network services to the devices, the cloud components may be interconnected and depend on other cloud components. For example, to provide an application for a device, one cloud component (e.g., a server) may rely on other cloud components such as databases, applications, and routers, to provide the application to the device. Due to the expansiveness of the cloud network and the numerous interdependencies that exist between cloud components, a number of technical issues arise in cloud networks.
One technical challenge that occurs in a cloud network is proactively identifying the cause of a performance anomaly occurring in a cloud network. Often times a performance anomaly in one cloud component is a symptom of an impending or pre-existing technical problem occurring upstream or downstream in the network. Conventional systems for identifying and remediating these performance anomalies merely address the symptoms of the underlying technical issue. The technical issue may not be resolved until the network encounters a more catastrophic failure. Without the ability to proactively identify impending technical problems occurring in a cloud network, failures of network components may cause issues in the performance of applications, the loss or corruption of data, and loss of productivity due to the unavailability of key components.